Longing
by tellergirl
Summary: Howlyn wants Renee. He hunts her...will she eventually hunt him?
1. Default Chapter

I own NOTHING from Earth Final Conflict.  
  
  
  
What kind of a human is she?????  
  
Sandoval had answered "female" in his typical resigned tone. Even he could not explain Renee Palmer, and he was of her species. Howlyn could not begin to comprehend why she kept besting him at every turn, even when she was in a turmoil created by her own fragile emotions. Emotions caused by the one thing he could not tolerate in others of her species, but which continually drew him to her like a moth to flame. Her humanity.  
  
He should have killed her when he'd first encountered her coming out of stasis. He'd toyed with her then, finding an evolved human species had survived into the future had appealed to the overlord in him, his first thought had been of domination. But when he'd tried to feed upon her and had been forcibly repelled his curiosity had been caught, and he knew he wanted to study this human that had the power to resist his feeding upon her. Then, when he'd had her in his clutches and she had defied him despite her fear, which had caught his interest as well as his desire.  
  
He'd sought to conquer her. He'd used his body to intimidate, and his desire for her to tempt her into submission. Her resistance to both had piqued his fury, and he'd attempted to dominate her by forcing her into the hybrid chamber and joining her to him, forcing her to his will by making her into his subject. That too had failed. The same thing that prevented his feeding upon her had prevented the joining process. Nothing was left to him now but to bend her to his will, an act that he looked forward to with pleasure. The next trip she made to the mother ship would be her last, for she would not be permitted to leave again unless it was as his queen.  
  
She would resist. Truth be told he looked forward to her resistance. She was a challenge he was more than willing to take on. Juda was a fine toy but like a toy she did not hold his interest for long. Maybe once he had Renee Palmer bent to his will he would tire of her also, though he doubted it. A woman with that kind of fire in her soul would never bore him. She would give him fine children to carry on his line. They would be part human, yes, but that could be a new advantage when one considered it was humans he planned to rule.  
  
He walked to the window that looked out over the planet below. Its appearance had changed much while he'd been in stasis. The species called human had changed as well, but he felt it was only a matter of time before he had the human race bent to his will.  
  
He would begin with Renee Palmer. He touched his hand to the computer screen before him and Sandoval's face appeared on the screen, one eyebrow raised in question.  
  
"Have you located her?" Howlyn growled, his expression fierce as he scowled at the human Juda had decided to befriend.  
  
"Not yet. After the incident with Jeremiah she disappeared, again. I'm working on it."  
  
Howlyn's scream of rage made Sandoval wince, though one would not know it looking at him. The screen before him went blank, and he turned to look at Juda, catching the expression of disgust that crossed her features.  
  
"How can he wish to ally himself with that human." Juda hissed, the word human emphasized like it was a dirty word. "He had better hope I do not locate her first!"  
  
"Perhaps he is wondering the same thing about me." Sandoval said, his tone even as his eyes scanned the screen before him.  
  
"Sandoval." Juda purred, drawing out the S as she always did. "You at least have a purpose in our mission. You work with us, not against us. Renee Palmer fights everything we stand for. She has destroyed so much of our work. Yet still he pants after her like one of your dogs. It is lowering to see our king reduced to a slavering cur."  
  
"I do not understand his choice." Sandoval agreed. "But as long as she eludes us he will long for her. Once I get her for him he may grow tired of her, and that will be the end of that. The search for her delays everything else. The sooner I get her for him the sooner his full attention will turn to the mission."  
  
"You are wise Sandoval." Juda said with approval. "Such wisdom should be rewarded."  
  
Her finger trailed down his spine, and her turned to face her as the computer continued its scan. 


	2. Chapter 2

I still own nothing from Earth Final Conflict.  
  
Renee leaned against the alley wall, her breath coming out in white plumes in the chill air as her keen gaze scanned for any sign of movement. She had caught a news report about an attack in this alley, not far from the Flat Planet Café, an attack that sounded suspiciously similar to that of an Atavus. So here she was, freezing despite the leather jacket she wore.  
  
It was dark now. She'd arrived while it was still light enough to secure a hiding place, wanting to remain unseen in order to observe the comings and goings in the hope of catching the Atavus before it did any more damage. She was hoping to take it alive, if possible. Street was on standby with a retrieval team that would take the Atavus to the lab. After the luck they'd had saving Hubble from the coma's clutches with the antidote derived from the blood sample she'd obtained, they hoped to be able to find a way to stop the spread of hybrids by making more of the serum. After hearing Sandoval's recitation of the projected growth rate of the hybrid population her blood had run cold. Their time was growing short; something had to be done to stop the Atavus. If they could come up with a cure for the hybrid procedure they could save those already infected instead of having to eliminate them all.  
  
Renee glanced down at her watch, impatience written across her face as the light grew dim, and nothing happened. She'd had her fill of sitting in dark alleys shivering in the cold. Now that Hubble had gotten the word out some of the pressure had lessened, and she'd even debated taking the rest that Street kept urging her to take. It was refreshing to have people on her side for once. She smiled as she pictured the reaction Sandoval must have had to the announcement. He was labeled now as a traitor to his own people, his own species. There would be no one on earth that would befriend him now, no one that was still human anyway.  
  
She froze at the sound of footsteps, her eyes narrowing as she saw a shape moving toward her in the darkness. As it moved closer she relaxed, it was a woman; one that hardly seemed a threat. But with hybrids on the loose, any single person could be a threat. She tightened her hand around the handle of her weapon; body braced as another figure stepped into the woman's path. The woman's gasp was audible in the silence of the night, and the flash of lighted cleaves coming from the hand of the suddenly illuminated Atavus blinding.  
  
Renee sprang to her feet, her weapon raised and steadying as she shouted to the woman to get down. She fired; scoring a direct hit that knocked the Atavus back. She fired again as she pressed a button on the belt at her waist, ignoring the screaming woman as she continued to fire at the prone Atavus. The button she'd pushed activated the portal Street had set up earlier, and soon men were pouring out with their coolant- adapted weapons spraying plumes of cold across the Atavus. It did not take long to get the Atavus through the portal and into the containment system in the lab. The woman Renee had saved was left alone staring in confusion at the darkness after their departure.  
  
The following day, aboard the Taelon mother ship:  
  
Sandoval sat, his eyes glued to the monitor before him as the news reports scrolled across the screen. His jaw was clenched as reports of the attack in the alley came through. While he did not have confirmation, he knew Renee Palmer was behind this. The woman who claimed to have been attacked was effusive in her description of the attacker and her rescuers that `appeared' out of nowhere. While she did not get a good look at her savior's face, she was certain it was a woman, and that her hair had been blonde.  
  
Howlyn was not going to be pleased. One of his own had been captured, and was even now probably being used in an attempt to discover how to combat the Atavus outbreak. Sandoval stood, knowing it was his duty to report the latest developments on earth to the Atavus king. He did not look forward to the task; his visits with Howlyn never went well. It seemed as if he was always bringing bad news. One of these days he would find his throat ripped out for his trouble, he just knew it.  
  
Howlyn paced before the window that looked out upon the planet below. A slight smile crossed his lips as he paused to gaze down at the Earth, hanging so perilously in the darkness of space. The foolish humans that lived below had little idea of the threat in the ship above them, no matter what Hubble Urich had managed to say in front of the cameras. The knowledge of their presence would help none of them, for there was no way to stop the spread of the hybrids which were already beginning to become great in number. Let the world leaders squawk, they had no idea how to defend themselves against his species. They never would. He would crush them beneath his heel like a bug.  
  
He heard approaching footsteps but did not turn, knowing it was Sandoval. He did not turn to acknowledge the human. It was a show of power to make the man wait for him to speak. He never liked what Sandoval had to say most of the time.  
  
"Tell me you've found Renee Palmer, or get out of my sight." Howlyn hissed, shooting a menacing look over his shoulder as Sandoval swallowed nervously.  
  
"There are reports coming from Earth you should know about."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"There was an attack on a human woman last night, by an Atavus. Not a hybrid. The woman was saved, and the Atavus captured."  
  
Howlyn wheeled around, his eyes hot with fury as he looked upon Sandoval.  
  
"Who would dare...you will find where he is being held, free him, and kill those who dared take one of my own prisoner."  
  
"I believe it is Renee Palmer that holds him." Sandoval said, examining the cuff of his suit with feigned casualness. "Finding where she has him hidden could be difficult."  
  
"Damn her." Howlyn raged, his screech of anger nearly deafening. "Her constant interference tries my patience."  
  
"I could order her killed." Sandoval said mildly. "Juda would be more than willing to carry out that task."  
  
"If you had brought her to me sooner I would have broken her to our will by now!" Howlyn spit, stalking towards Sandoval. "Your continuing failure to do so is going to cost you your life soon, human. Your usefulness is wearing thin."  
  
His hand closed around Sandoval's throat, cutting off the flow of air. His vision blurred as Juda, unseen before now, sidled up to Howlyn's side. She ran her fingers up his arm, leaning in to coo into his ear.  
  
"We still need our human liaison, Howlyn." Juda said. "Killing him is not going to help you get that human female any sooner."  
  
Howlyn, frustrated, shook Sandoval like a rag doll before dropping him to the floor. Sandoval gasped for air, his burning lungs taking it in greedily as her raised his gaze to the alien pair before him. Anger rushed unbidden to the fore, and he spoke before thinking.  
  
"You can find her yourself." He spat.  
  
Juda smiled, pleased that her pet was showing some spirit. She considered him as such, for he brought her as much amusement as would a toy.  
  
"What did you say?" Howlyn demanded.  
  
"If you want her so badly, hunt her down yourself." Sandoval repeated. "I'm tired of taking the blame every time she slips from our grasp. You hunt her."  
  
He turned and stalked out of the room, Juda close behind him. Howlyn stood before the window, turning once again to gaze at the planet below.  
  
Hunt her. That was an interesting choice of word, one that appealed to him.  
  
She will make interesting prey. 


	3. Chapter 3

I still own nothing from Earth Final Contact.  
  
(To the question of how much human is left in the Atavus. I was thinking since the Atavus was here first making us their supposed descendants the real question is how much of the Atavus is left in the human? Wouldn't it be interesting to see how that could be found out?)  
  
  
  
Juda was dead.  
  
Howlyn leaned forward, his gaze playing over the video playing the attack on the weapon with intent. His gaze focused steadily on Renee Palmer as she leveled her weapon at the same time the man did, both firing at the same time. His eyes narrowed as Juda flew back from the force of the shots. He did not miss the way the other man's gaze settled on Renee, assuring himself that she was safe. Did he detect a note of softness in the man's eyes as he looked at Renee? His hand tightened into a fist at the thought of yet another man wanting what was his.  
  
He would go to this place where Juda was killed and see for himself what had caused her body's refusal to regenerate. He would find Renee Palmer and settle two things; his desire to have her and his need to discover what had killed Juda. He stalked off the bridge, heading for the nearest portal.  
  
Juda was dead.  
  
Sandoval trudged along the dark deserted street; his shoulders slumped in dejection as the realization that he was truly on his own sank in. With her death the mother ship was no longer his haven. Howlyn had pounced immediately and with a vengeance that had nearly killed him. For the first time he regretted saving the Atavus from destruction aboard that submarine, if he had left them to die none of this would have happened.  
  
But if he'd not saved them he wouldn't have met Juda. He had not lied to Howlyn when he'd told him he loved her. She had given him purpose, and had saved his life in more ways than one. She had healed his scars, and the illness radiation sickness had caused. She had protected him from the worst of Howlyn's wrath. Now with her gone there was no protection, he was an outcast among his own people, and the Atavus were now his enemies. Perhaps if he'd shown more loyalty to those who'd been loyal to him he would now have a place to go but he hadn't been, and now he was alone.  
  
Howlyn thought subjugating the human race to his will be easy, but he was wrong. Dead wrong.  
  
Juda was dead.  
  
The thought sent a thrill of elation through Renee's body, an almost orgasmic elation as she stretched out in her bunk to sleep. This was the first strong victory they'd had in their fight against the Atavus, and she reveled in it as she lay in the darkness. One way or the other the human race would prevail, whether it be through force or through the slow poisoning of the Atavus with the very thing on which they lived…the human life force.  
  
She could only imagine the anger Howlyn must be feeling. A small shudder shook her as an image of his face formed in her mind. She told herself it was disgust that made her shiver as she closed her eyes, but a small voice inside called her a liar as she drifted into sleep…  
  
…Only to be awakened by the beep of her global. She groaned as her hand groped for it in the darkness, cursing whoever it was that disturbed her rest. She got so little of it lately. She snapped the global open, a small smile crossing her lips as she saw Lt. Michaels' face peering out at her.  
  
He'd put a lot on the line letting her take Juda's body to her lab instead of to a government lab. She'd kissed his cheek impulsively; something in his eyes had drawn it from her. She tugged the sheet up about her more securely as she sat up.  
  
"Miss Palmer-"  
  
"Renee." She corrected. "What's going on? Did they get the weapon functioning?"  
  
"No, but the site has been compromised. Sensors picked up an alien signal about 2 minutes ago."  
  
"Has anyone seen anything?" Renee demanded, reaching for her weapon as she struggled out of the bed.  
  
"Not as yet. We thought we'd contact our alien expert first."  
  
"I'll be right there." Renee promised.  
  
"Nice uniform, Miss Palmer."  
  
The screen went blank, leaving Renee staring down at her pajamas in confusion.  
  
Howlyn peered down from the rafters, his gaze keen in the darkness as the men on patrol moved beneath him, their weapons raised as if they would do any good against him. Then again they'd done Juda harm. Until he knew why perhaps it would do him well to be cautious. His head turned as a portal flashed into life, his body tensing as Renee stepped out of its beam. She had her weapon raised as if she were expecting him but she would be disappointed, for he did not plan to show himself to her just yet. He watched as the man he'd seen met her, his hand taking her arm as they hurried to the command center. His lips curled back from his teeth as his breath hissed out in anger that the man would dare to touch what was his. He would make him pay if he had the chance.  
  
Renee was on edge, and she couldn't pinpoint why. She'd faced Atavus before, and had never felt this degree of nervousness. Except for the time she'd spent with Howlyn. She shook herself; there was no way he was here, that wasn't his style. He'd send one of his subjects first to clear the way, like he did at the spa.  
  
Howlyn watched with interest the play of emotions across her face. Her body knew he was near, even if her head did not. He could hear the increased speed of her heart as she gazed back over her shoulder, her gaze probing the darkness without seeing him concealed within it. A grim smile crossed his lips and he quickly forgot the true reason he'd come as he continued to watch her.  
  
Renee felt something watching her. Her instincts told her not to turn her back on the room they'd just left but her head told her she was surrounded by armed soldiers, she would know right away if something were to attack. She kept her weapon in her hand despite what her head told her, it would do no harm to stay prepared.  
  
"The sensors are still going crazy." Michaels continued. "No one has seen anything, but all the readings indicate something is here."  
  
"Is it maybe sensing what is left of Juda's body?" Renee asked, staying close to his side as her eyes scanned the room they entered.  
  
"The remains have been here for two weeks." Michaels reminded her. "The sensors did not go off until an hour ago."  
  
"Right." Renee said, her breath coming out in an impatient sigh. "We need to flood this place with light."  
  
"We have searchlights coming in, they should be here soon. We weren't expecting this."  
  
"You should have been." Renee said, her voice mild even though she was scolding him. "The Atavus are unlike anything we've ever faced before."  
  
"Is that your way of saying I told you so?" Lt. Michaels asked his voice laced with humor. Breaking the rules last time had certainly lightened his rigid personality.  
  
Howlyn waited as the search for him was conducted, biding his time. Watching Renee Palmer was proving interesting. Soon he would know how she worked…then the real hunt could begin. 


	4. chapter 4

I still don't own anything from Earth Final Conflict.  
  
Renee stepped out the door of Flat Planet Café, her mind churning over the events of the day. The internment camp had left a bad taste in her mouth, one that the drink she'd had with Hubble had not rinsed out. It was one thing to exterminate the Atavus but it was entirely different to eliminate the hybrid population. She hoped she'd gotten it through to Hubble that these hybrids were still partly human, and that a way should be found to save them instead of wiping them out of existence. She walked past a news screen, her gaze barely flickering up to catch the release of the information she and Street had forwarded about the hybrid prison. She was nearly past the screen when it flickered, and she heard her name spoken. She raised her gaze, expecting to see SAT news, only to see Howlyn's keen gaze staring out at her instead.  
  
"Howlyn." Renee said, her voice a breathy whisper as she tried to comprehend what she was seeing.  
  
"Greetings, Miss Palmer." Howlyn said, a pleased smile crossing his lips as his gaze took in her shocked features. It was not often that Renee Palmer was caught off guard, and he could tell that he had done just that. "I trust you are well?"  
  
Renee's gaze narrowed as she glanced back over her shoulder. She quickly determined that there was no immediate threat to her person, not that she could see anyway.  
  
"As you can see, we are quite alone." Howlyn spoke again, bringing her attention back to the screen. "Though not quite in the manner I had hoped."  
  
"What do you want, Howlyn?" Renee demanded with her hand poised above her weapon. "How did you find me?"  
  
"That will be my little secret for now." He replied, his pulse racing at the sight of her, even as anger lit her features. He did indeed have her off guard. He had not seen this many emotions cross her face since their first encounter. He was pleased to be the cause of this epiphany. "Let us just say that I am enjoying this…interlude."  
  
"That's just great." Renee said sarcastically as she fought to regain her cool composure. "What do you want?"  
  
"What I have always wanted." Howlyn said smoothly, a sneer on his face. "Control of this planet, this species. You by my side."  
  
"Neither of which will ever happen." Renee spat.  
  
"Don't be too sure of that." Howlyn corrected. "I found you tonight, didn't I?"  
  
A sound behind her made her spin about quickly, her weapon in hand as she faced a startled Hubble who was just stepping out of the Flat Planet. He took a step back, alarmed by the expression of fear on her face.  
  
"What is it Renee?" He asked, coming to her as she spun back to face the news screen.  
  
Only the news scrolled across the screen, as always. It was as if he'd never been there at all.  
  
The next day:  
  
"Your telling me Howlyn tracked you down. To the Flat Planet." Juliette Street asked in a voice tinged with disbelief.  
  
"Right outside the front door." Renee replied, shrugging into a light jacket.  
  
"That's too close." Street said. "How did he know you'd be there? I didn't know you'd be there."  
  
"I don't know." Renee answered. "But until I know that I can't be anywhere near here. We can't risk him or Sandoval getting into our files. They can't know what we're working on."  
  
"A cure for the hybrid procedure." Street said, a scowl putting lines of worry on her forehead. "I don't think you should go off alone, Renee. What if he tracks you down and there's nobody around to help you?"  
  
"I thought you wanted me to take a vacation." Renee teased, trying to ease Street's mind. "Someplace warm and secluded."  
  
"Secluded, not isolated. I was thinking a beach, umbrella drinks and sexy waiters."  
  
"I'm getting the next best thing."  
  
"Liar." Street said affectionately. "Your apartment doesn't qualify as vacation paradise."  
  
"Right now anyplace that has a bed and a hot shower makes the grade for me." Renee said tiredly. She'd been up all night trying to trace how he'd found her. "Not necessarily in that order either. I'll have my global."  
  
"I'm sure you will." Street said dryly as Renee disappeared into the portal.  
  
One week passes.  
  
Renee scanned the people in the Flat Planet, trying to pick out Street in the mob on the dance floor. They'd arranged to meet here, figuring since Howlyn already knew she came here it couldn't be compromised any further. It was also crowded, providing the best cover should he show up. It would be easy to remain unseen in this mess.  
  
Renee scowled as she was jostled, sending the contents of her drink dangerously close to spilling as she fought to regain her balance. She jerked back from the hand on her elbow, sending the poor guy that had tried to save her from falling a scowl that could singe hair. She did not see man walk past on her other side, his hand passing over her glass before hastily departing.  
  
"Sorry." The nice guy said, backing away hastily as she straightened her jacket. She raised her glass to her lips, missing the gleam that passed over his eyes as he turned away. Howlyn would be pleased. All was going as planned.  
  
"Renee!" Street called, waving from across the way. "Over here!"  
  
Renee took a swallow of her drink, grimacing at the bitter taste. She could have sworn she'd ordered something sweet. The bartender must have screwed it up. She took another sip. Now that she was expecting it, the taste wasn't so bad. She walked over to where Street sat, not realizing she had finished her drink until she raised it up to drink again, only to find it empty. She signaled the waitress for another, catching Street's expression of surprise.  
  
"What?" Renee asked, taking the empty seat.  
  
"You're drinking."  
  
"Yes. Is that so strange?"  
  
"You never drink."  
  
"You've never seen me on vacation." Renee said with a grin. "Don't look so shocked Street. Aren't you the one who told me to relax?"  
  
Street looked at her friend, noticing that she looked as if she'd gone beyond relaxed. She could swear Renee had only walked into the place 20 minutes ago, but she appeared as if she'd been drinking for several hours already. She decided she to keep her mouth shut though. If Renee wanted to get drunk god knows she has every right to.  
  
"Have you seen any more of Howlyn?" Juliette asked, stirring her own drink with the little plastic straw. She'd lost her interest in drinking all of a sudden.  
  
"No." Renee said with a scowl. "The bastard. It's been a week."  
  
"You sound disappointed."  
  
"I'm not." Renee denied, her eyes wide as she looked at Street. "Annoyed is more like it. I wish he'd quit playing games and come after me already."  
  
Heat curled through her at the idea, and a dreamy smile crossed her face. Street was more alarmed by this than she had been by her friend's apparent intoxication. She was not acting like Renee at all. .  
  
"I haven't been able to figure out how he got your location." Street continued, pulling out her global under the table. "If he's tapped into you global, it's in a way I've never seen before."  
  
She dialed her global into Lt. Michael's, praying he'd be available. She had a feeling they were going to need him.  
  
"We should get out of here." Street said, reaching out to take Renee's glass away. "I've got stuff I should show you at the lab."  
  
She took Renee by the arm; alarmed by the way she weaved as they walked towards the door. Before they made it the same man that had jostled Renee earlier bumped into Street. The impact tore her grasp free of Renee, allowing another man to corral Renee in another direction as the crowd swallowed her whole. Street was left standing helplessly, unable to follow.  
  
Renee was gone. 


	5. Chapter 5

I still own nothing from Earth Final Conflict.  
  
Renee stumbled down the steps leading out the back door of the Flat Planet, struggling to find her balance as the hybrids on either side of her pulled her mercilessly forward. Her mind told her she should fight, but she couldn't seem to make her body respond to the commands of her mind. A laugh welled up and she bit down on her lower lip to keep it in, knowing it was somehow inappropriate to be showing amusement in this situation. She must have drunk more than she thought.  
  
Her arm was jerked roughly and she scowled a protest at the offending hybrid, a thrill of something she could not define shooting through her as a gleam crossed across the man's eyes. She narrowed her gaze as she recognized him as the one who'd tried to help her in the club. She had been right to be suspicious of him after all, it would seem. She turned her gaze back forward as they halted before a portal. Despite the drug she began to struggle, knowing she did not want to be led into the device. She knew she did not want to go where they were planning to take her…Howlyn most likely waited at the other side. She silently vowed never to drink again as she twisted in the men's grasp, using her momentum to land a solid kick into the thigh of one as her elbow came up under the chin of the other. She was suddenly freed but it did her no good as her legs buckled beneath her, suddenly refusing to bear her weight. She landed hard, bracing herself up on her elbows as the men approached.  
  
The portal suddenly lit, the blue light blinding as a dark figure stepped out. Renee could not believe her eyes when the light died to reveal Lt. Michaels standing before her, weapon raised at the hybrid men that suddenly had their cleaves out and pointed toward her unexpected savior. He fired, sending one flying back into the wall of the building as Street burst out the back door. The other hybrid took advantage of her arrival to run back inside, shoving her back as he did so.  
  
Lt. Michaels dropped to one knee beside a now prone Renee, who no longer had the strength to hold her body up from the ground.  
  
"You ok?" He asked, concern making his voice gruff as her reached out a hand to smooth her hair back from her cheek.  
  
"Never better." Renee replied, a smile crossing her lips before her eyes drifted shut.  
  
"Renee!" Street gasped as she rushed forward. "What did they do to her?"  
  
"Let's get her back to the lab and find out." Lt. Michaels said, scooping Renee up in his arms gently before standing to face the portal. "Your timing was impeccable. If you'd called one minute later—"  
  
Street warmed beneath the compliment even as her face took on a serious expression as they stepped into the portal. She programmed in the secret destination and in a flash of light they were in the lab beneath the church. Lt. Michaels laid Renee down on a cot, aiming a smile down at her as she opened dazed and bleary eyes.  
  
"Michaels?"  
  
"You're safe." He said quietly. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Like I had too much too drink." Renee groaned, raising her hand to her head.  
  
"I think there was more in you glass than alcohol." Street said dryly. "I've never seen you act that way before. Lucky for us I snagged your glass on the way out. I'm going to run some tests right away."  
  
Renee closed her eyes, opening them immediately as the dizziness brought on by that action threatened her stomach's stability.  
  
"What are you doing here?." Renee said as Lt. Michaels helped her to sit, using his arm to support her as he lifted a glass of water to her lips.  
  
"I thought I'd drop in for a visit." He replied, a smile tugging at his mouth as she shot him a look. Some of the color was beginning to return to her cheeks, though the glaze to her eyes was still present. "Street tells me Howlyn's tracked you to Flat Planet. You shouldn't go there again."  
  
"Not to have anything to drink ever again, that's for sure." Renee said with a scowl.  
  
"It wasn't your drink." Street said, her expression serious as she glared at the screen before him. "Someone slipped something into your glass. I've never seen anything like it before. Its got some familiar properties, but there's enough weird stuff in there…it may take some time to figure out what it was meant to do, and any side effects it may have."  
  
"Wonderful." Renee said, leaning into Lt. Michaels' strength for a moment. "Maybe I'll grow a set of cleaves?"  
  
Aboard the Mothership:  
  
Howlyn was, surprisingly, not upset by the news delivered by Sandoval. He'd not really planned that Renee be brought to him tonight. His main goal had been to get her to ingest the powder he'd instructed slipped into her drink. The hybrids had assumed that he wanted her delivered. If she had been he would not have refused the gift, but he was certain now that she would come to him. The drug would insure that. It was something designed by his ancestors before he even existed, used to invoke a suggestible state that was impossible to resist. It has proven useful on humans in the past. Of course that was when the human species had been new, a freak product that had proven useful to the Atavus. Who knew what effect it would have on the species now that it had evolved into its more 'civilized' state. In the primitive form of the species it had induced a level of obedience that was quite stimulating to the Atavus. Hopefully the effect on Renee Palmer was similar…she would come looking for him, instead of him finding her. All he had to do was suggest it.  
  
He smiled, running his tongue over his teeth as the thought of Renee Palmer begging him to take her ran through his mind…  
  
Days pass…  
  
Renee walked down the crowded street, her shoulders hunched against the chill in the air as a light mist fell from the sky. She cursed her luck; if she'd been able to escape the lab an hour sooner she could have been home before the weather changed. Instead she was soaked, chilled, and increasingly irritable as another hurried pedestrian bumped her with his shoulder. She flinched to the side, her hand on the hilt of the energy blade tucked into her belt as she eyed him suspiciously. He hurried past, oblivious to the glare in her eyes as he continued on his way. Renee released the breath she'd been holding, shoving her hand into her pocket once again.  
  
She'd been jumpy ever since the incident at the Flat Planet. What Street had found out about the drug didn't make her relax either. It was some kind of stimulant, similar to drugs sold in alleyways that promised fast sex and cheap thrills. Its components were different, but the effect was the same. The strange thing was that the effect it had on her hadn't fully passed. She could still feel it coursing through her veins like liquid lava, heating her blood and stirring her senses. It was a damn good thing she hadn't been presented to Howlyn the night it had been administered. If the lethargy she felt days later were this potent, how would she have been if he had gotten his hands on her?  
  
She shivered, and then cursed herself for using that phrase. It had brought an image of Howlyn's hands sliding up her arms, to her shoulders. Her eyes closed as she pictured him leaning forward to whisper her name…  
  
"Hey, watch it!"  
  
She was jolted out of her reverie by the blaring of a horn. She'd nearly walked in front of a bus. She stared at the departing transportation with dazed eyes, her brain registering that she had been fantasizing about Howlyn while walking down a city street in broad daylight. She growled under her breath, disgusted with herself as she stopped before the door to her apartment building. If this drug didn't wear off soon…  
  
Her global beeped, and she pulled it out of her pocket as she opened the door. She froze in place as Howlyn's face sneered out at her from the screen. She stared down at him wordlessly as he said her name, his voice like a caress that made her shudder.  
  
"Come to me, Renee."  
  
The screen went blank. 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I'm liking Cpt. Michaels A LOT, but he doesn't have a first name! I looked up the EFC website, and websites devoted to Dean McDermott, the actor who plays him, and have yet to determine his first name. So for now I will be using Dean as his first name, since that is the actor's first name. It just seems that since Renee was kissing him, she should be using his name. If anyone can offer me Cpt. Michaels' first name on the show I would appreciate it.  
  
Oh yeah, I still own nothing from EFC.  
  
  
  
She'd come to him!  
  
She'd come, but not in the manner he had hoped. Howlyn sat seething with rage as he pondered the events that had occurred. The drug he'd given her had been meant to overpower her will, but it had not had the effect he had planned. Instead of coming to him in submission, she had come to him with guns drawn. Her will was strong, stronger than even he had anticipated.  
  
Not only had she come to the mothership waiting to fight, but also she brought HIM. The same man he'd seen in the video of Juda's death, and later at the compound. He'd learned the man's name was Lieutenant Michaels. Captain Michaels now. She'd brought another man with her into his territory. Again. First it had been Boone. Now she had another champion at her side. His hands fisted at his sides as he pictured another man touching what he had declared his. When he had her under his power she would pay for letting another man look at her as only he had been meant to.  
  
Not only had she defied him in this way, she had also destroyed Zo'or, the one chance he'd had to access the controls of the mothership. He'd been so close! Now that chance was gone, along with the weapons system. Both were gone in the blink of an eye.  
  
She'd overcome the drug. Or had she? Perhaps more time was needed. Perhaps he'd acted too soon. He was not one to admit to a mistake, but he was willing to concede he may have been too hasty. He'd always blamed his impulsive decisions on Sandoval, but with the human banished to earth there was no one here to blame, no one to take his anger out upon. So now he sat alone with his thoughts, his anger a red fire behind his eyes.  
  
Down below:  
  
Renee stretched upon her bed lazily, the smile on her face telling the tale of the night before. Their foray to the mothership had resulted in the destruction of the weapons system, something she had been trying to accomplish since the Atavus had first made the Taelon vessel their home. She'd been right to trust in Michaels…Dean she thought as another smile crossed her face…and his men. They'd come through in more ways than one, taking out the weapons system while under attack from Howlyn and his hybrids, and arresting the general hybrid that had infiltrated their beloved Army.  
  
Renee sighed as she remembered the kiss they had shared, a warmth stealing through her as she remembered the way his arms had slid around her, supporting her weight as she leaned against him. It had been a long time since she'd been able to lean on anyone, even for a moment. Boone had been out of her life for quite some time, a fact that she regretted but had learned to accept as the fight to resist the Atavus had grown. She'd had little time for a relationship…hell, she still didn't. But it was a nice idea to contemplate, now that she knew he viewed her as she had viewed him.  
  
Street had found a way to subdue the effects of the drug the hybrids had given her. While it was not yet out of her system, she could still feel it coursing through her veins, Street had managed to dim its effects with a drug of her own creation. Renee had contacted her the moment Howlyn had disappeared from her global, despite the demand that she come to him. She'd wanted to go to him. The moment the words had left his lips her body had turned towards the nearest portal, even as her mind fought her body's demands. She'd managed to drag herself up to her apartment, literally, each step seeming to take forever until she'd entered. She'd handcuffed herself to her radiator, judging it to be the most firmly anchored thing in her apartment. After she'd done this, she'd used her global to contact Street. Surprisingly Street had managed to decipher the hysterical babble that had issued from Renee's lips, and had come as quickly as she could, needle in hand. Renee now carried a supply of these syringes in a bag tucked against her side, following Street's admonishment to carry them at all times for she needed to take an injection every 24 hours until the drug she'd been given was washed out of her system. Every time she felt its pull. This process could take days, at least by Street's estimation. Renee did not doubt her friend's guess…Street's guesses were often more correct than another's proven fact.  
  
What to do now? The mothership's weapons, the main worry of the past few months, were not a problem any longer, at least for now. With them gone the Resistance could concentrate more readily upon ways to wipe out the Atavus themselves. They could not afford to wait for the Atavus to die out on their own, destroyed by the very thing they needed to live, the human life force. By the time that happened Earth would be overrun with the hybrids they created in the meantime. Not to mention the other problems encountered along the way: Atavus colonies hidden beneath the earth, Atavus feeding assembly lines using coma-induce patients. They'd only chipped the tip of the iceberg so far. There were many more miles to go before they reached their goal of defeating the Atavus.  
  
Renee rolled onto her side, her eyes drifting closed only to snap open again as Howlyn's face filled her mind. He'd looked so angry when he'd run into the shuttle bay after the assault team. He'd lost the weapons, and had not stopped them from escaping. She could imagine the fury he must be feeling, and as she imagined his anger her hands, unbidden, ran up her torso to cup her breasts…She sat up abruptly, fumbling for the case of needles on her end table. As she jabbed the needle into her skin and sank home the plunger she sighed…thank god she'd still been awake to feel the drug's pull…  
  
"It's a good thing you eliminated Zo'or when you did, Renee." Street said as she scanned the data on her screen.  
  
"Zo'or should have been taken out a long time ago." Renee said, her voice muffled by the wrench gripped in her teeth as she worked on her weapon. "Why?"  
  
"Because the mothership responded to Zo'or, despite her Atavan DNA. She was about to activate the weapons system."  
  
"So once again I had impeccable timing." Renee said grimly. "It's a good thing she came after me instead of Howlyn. At least the mothership rejects his advances."  
  
"Interesting choice of words." Street said, eying her friend narrowly. "Is it time for another shot?"  
  
"Slip of the tongue." Renee said flippantly, reaching absent-mindedly for the packet containing the antidote. "How can I even be contemplating thinking of him that way?"  
  
"Like I said, Renee. The Atavus are the new rock stars. They're dangerous, mysterious, and sexy. They pull you, even when you don't want them to." Street said bitterly, remembering her own encounter as Renee pushed the plunger home.  
  
"You're not supposed to think about that." Renee admonished. "It wasn't your fault."  
  
"You warned me, and I still fell for his act."  
  
"They're good." Renee said simply. "He earned your trust. It's not wrong to trust people, Street."  
  
"Not until you get burned." Street shot back. "That won't happen to me again, I swear."  
  
"Not with an Atavus, anyway." Renee replied, tongue in cheek  
  
Street shot her a look, as Renee looked away, the picture of practiced innocence.  
  
Later that evening:  
  
Renee walked up the steps to the front door of her apartment, her gaze looking into every dim corner as she fished for her key. As her fingers closed around the piece of metal she thought she heard a sound and she whipped around, her hand on her weapon. There was nothing, but she backed into the foyer of the apartment building, not turning her back on the street until the door was closed firmly. She made her way up the stairs, her steps silent as she entered. She closed the door, leaning against it briefly as relief swept over her. She turned, stepping forward into the blackness of her apartment, coming up against a warm unyielding body that halted her forward progress. The gasp that escaped her lips as strong hands gripped her upper arms sounded louder than it really was in the silence of the apartment as her captor leaned forward to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Hello, Miss Palmer."  
  
  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger…..I couldn't resist. 


	7. Chapter 7

I still own nothing from Earth Final Conflict. Their ideas and characters are theirs, I'm just playing with them for a while, and adding my own fun.  
  
(At least they finally gave us Lt. Michaels' first name! They didn't have to kill him though.)  
  
Renee stiffened as she recognized the voice whispering into her ear. The arms about her tightened as she tried to take a step back, bringing her into even closer contact to Howlyn's body. She raised her gaze to glare at him, realizing it was a mistake when his eyes met hers. The satisfied gleam in his eyes was visible even in the darkness of the apartment, making her cringe inwardly as his head lowered towards hers.  
  
"You've missed me." Howlyn purred his breath hot against her cheek as he spoke into her ear.  
  
"No, I haven't." Renee denied, appalled at how shaky her voice sounded.  
  
"You continue to lie to yourself." He replied, bringing his hand up to touch her cheek. "And to me. But I know the truth. I can hear it in the beat of your heart."  
  
His hand came down to rest over where her heart beat madly in her chest. Her attempt to jerk back from his touch was met with an amused chuckle as his other arm tightened around her. Her arms were pinned against her sides and she cursed herself for not being more prepared at home. Her hands balled into useless fists at her sides, her fingers brushing against the handle of her energy knife in the process. She wrapped her fingers around it, waiting for her moment to come.  
  
"I've missed you as much as I miss the Taelons." Renee spit, her eyes blazing with anger.  
  
"You must miss the Taelons very much since you once tried to free Ra'jel." Howlyn said with a grin. "I am honored."  
  
He ran his hand down her side, enjoying the feel of her muscles tensing beneath his touch as she fought not to respond. He'd missed having her challenge him nearly every moment despite the fact that her body wanted him. He paused as his hand encountered the bag strapped to her waist. Before Renee could react he'd pulled it open, pulling out its contents. Howlyn stared down at the syringes in his hand, his eyes narrowing as understanding hit him.  
  
"This is why you haven't come to me." He hissed, his eyes blazing down at her as he tossed them to the floor.  
  
His hands came up to grip her shoulders roughly as his foot crashed down upon the syringes. The new placement of his hands freed her to raise her knife and she leaped at the opportunity, bringing it up in an upward slash that tore open a gash in his arm. Renee stumbled back against the door, groping blindly for the light switch as Howlyn leaped at her. The force of his leap slammed her into the wall, forcing the breath from her lungs and the knife from her hand as his hand came up to grip her throat.  
  
"Your cure is gone, and in a matter of days you will come to me."  
  
"I can get more." Renee said, a derisive laugh escaping her as his fingers tightened. "I will never be yours."  
  
"So you think." Howlyn said in a low voice as his head lowered to hers. "I have plans in motion you can only wonder about…your safe little world is about to explode. You will come to me when you have nothing left."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Renee demanded in a voice far from firm as his lips brushed lightly against hers.  
  
"Have you let him touch you?"  
  
It took a moment for the change in subject to register. It was becoming increasingly hard to focus as his hands kept moving over her body.  
  
"Let who touch me?"  
  
"Michaels."  
  
Her mind cleared in a flash…how did he know about Brent?  
  
"I don't know who you're talking about."  
  
Her answer told him all he needed to know. She was trying to protect the man with a lie. She cared about him, just as he'd suspected all along. The man would have to die.  
  
"You lie to me again." Howlyn growled. "I expected as much. You protect those you care about…a trait that will come in handy when you are my queen."  
  
His lips crushed down on hers and she jerked back, trying to escape the brand he was burning upon her. There was no place to go with the wall behind her, his weight pressed her back against its surface with enough force to crack the plaster. She bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, expecting him to pull away as the taste of his blood filled her mouth. Too late she remembered he liked it when she fought, as he raised his head and grinned down at her. Suddenly the door beside them blew open, and Brent stood outlined in the light from the hallway with his rifle raised and pointed directly at Howlyn. Renee sagged with relief between Howlyn and the wall, his arms the only thing keeping her from sliding to the floor.  
  
"Let her go." Brent ordered the expression on his face impassive as his gaze flickered over Renee's face.  
  
"I will kill you for your interference." Howlyn growled, pulling Renee with him as he stepped toward the doorway.  
  
Renee twisted, digging her elbow into his side as she dropped to the floor. Brent fired and the power of the blast sent Howlyn flying back into the wall…through it and into the room beyond. Renee took the gun Brent shoved into her hand, crouching low to the ground as he hit the lights. Together they searched the rooms of her apartment, finding nothing but a portal set up in her bedroom that still showed the glow of someone using it to exit.  
  
"He's gone." Renee said, wiping her hand across her mouth unconsciously. "Again."  
  
"I'm glad I got here when I did." Brent said as he took her face in his hands, examining for damage and not liking what he saw. "It was a good move you turning on your global."  
  
"I had to drop it on the floor. I was afraid it wouldn't work." Renee said. "I owe you one."  
  
"I'll be sure to collect." He replied grimly. "But first we're getting you out of here. You can't stay here any more."  
  
Later that week:  
  
Street was gone.  
  
Renee sat on her bunk in the lair, alone in the dark. It was quiet with Street gone. Even the computers were silent, almost as if they missed her. Heaven knows she did. She wasn't going to risk losing her friend again. Not after what Howlyn had done. He'd turned her into a hybrid, and then used her to destroy the only chance they had at curing the hybrid population. If it hadn't been for Sandoval wanting to save his own skin again they'd have nothing. This setback had been nearly fatal to their quest of curing the hybrids.  
  
She glanced at her watch. Brenton should be arriving soon. He'd promised to bring takeout, hopefully Chinese. Life had been hectic the past week; she was looking forward to a little time with him that didn't involve Atavus.  
  
The portal flared to life, washing the dark room with an eerie blue light as Brent stepped forward into the room. His arms were filled with brown bags, flowers, a candle and a bottle of wine. Renee stepped forward with a grin, reaching for the bags he held. Before she knew it she was swept up in his arms, bags wine flowers and all…being thoroughly kissed despite everything he held.  
  
"You would reach for the food first." He teased, setting on her feet and shoving the flowers into her arms. "Most women would go for the flowers."  
  
'I'm not like most women." Renee replied, giving in and burying her nose in the blooms.  
  
"I've noticed." He replied as she busied herself finding something to put the flowers in. The lair didn't sport anything as mundane as a vase. She settled for a pitcher instead "How hungry are you?"  
  
"Starving." Renee answered, reaching for one of the bags and tearing it open. "Why?"  
  
"I was thinking dinner could wait." He suggested with one eyebrow raised as she looked up at him.  
  
"Oh." Renee replied knowingly as she slowly set the bag down. "I guess dinner can wait then."  
  
Then later, his global went off…so much for a nice quiet evening…  
  
…She spent hers with Ra'jel. He spent his fighting for his life. She hadn't even known until it was too late to save him. He'd called, and she'd come, but she'd been too late. His life was already draining away when she arrived. Now he was dead, and she was alone…Boone was dead, Liam was dead, and Street was gone. The hybrid cure had been contaminated with Atavan DNA and was of no use to them now. Everything she'd worked for was lying at her feet in ruins…and it was all Howlyn's fault.  
  
Ra'jel had told her that her destiny was aboard the mother ship. Renee had vehemently denied that statement, but it was beginning to look as if it were true.  
  
Howlyn wouldn't know what hit him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Still owning nothing from the show…I continue on.  
  
Part 8  
  
Renee took one last look at the lair, as she stood outlined in the dim blue light of the portal. She would never see this place again she could feel that deep inside. This would be the last time she went to the mother ship…she would either kill Howlyn or die trying. Either way she would not need this place anymore. She slung the bag containing her weapons across her shoulder and tapped the coordinates to her shuttle in, disappearing in a flash of light. She was ready.  
  
Howlyn scowled down at the screen before him…it still would not tell him what he wanted to know. The location of his ship was still lost to him. The mask of Askenaten should have revealed all, but Renee Palmer had gotten to it first. His hand fisted at his side, nails digging into the flesh as anger rolled through him. He never thought he would admit this, but he needed Sandoval's expertise. He called the man up on his global and demanded his presence…  
  
Renee settled in the seat of the shuttle and closed her eyes for a moment as she drew upon her reserve of anger by picturing Brent's face as he'd died. A slow fire burned inside her and she opened her eyes again, ready for the task at hand. She powered up her ship and lifted off into the sky. It did not take long before she was on approach to the mother ship. She tapped in the codes that Street had left behind, praying she remembered them correctly as she continued forward.  
  
Howlyn's head snapped up as the alarm sounded to indicate that the shields were down. Sandoval's hand moved over the console quickly and his face went impassive as he saw an ID shuttle was landing in the shuttle bay. It could only be one person…the one person that knew he had betrayed Howlyn to ensure his immunity. His gut twisted as he realized his cover may be blown and his face paled in the dim lighting of the ship's bridge.  
  
"Renee Palmer has decided to join us." Sandoval said, his voice betraying none of his discomfort as Howlyn's gaze narrowed, and a feral grin lit his features.  
  
"As I expected." Howlyn acknowledged, a satisfied gleam in his eye. "There is nothing left for her on Earth."  
  
"That means she has nothing left to lose." Sandoval said quietly. "She'll be even more dangerous now."  
  
"The drug coursing through her veins will change that." Howlyn replied. "Of that I am certain. It will slow her actions."  
  
"Do you want me to send a guard to apprehend her?"  
  
"No!" Howlyn hissed. "Let her come to me, as it was meant to be. No one shall touch her."  
  
Renee stepped out of the shuttle bay with weapon raised as she scanned the hall for movement. Her heart beat fast in her chest as the eerie oppressiveness of the ship closed in around her. The darkness was nearly bone deep despite the dim recessed lighting along the walls. She stepped quietly, light on her feet as she made her way towards the command center of the ship. It began to sink on her that there was no sound, no movement that she could hear. Apprehension crawled up her spine like fingers in the darkness…where is everyone? She hurried around a corner with her heart in her throat as she made her way toward the command center of the ship, a light sheen of sweat coating her skin as her nervousness increased. It had been one week since Howlyn had destroyed the last of her medicine, one week since he'd made sure Street couldn't make her more. She was worried that she hadn't made the decision to come here on her own; that her mind was betraying her will under the drug's influence.  
  
Howlyn watched on the monitor as she took made her way through the corridor. Satisfaction coursed through him as each step brought her closer to him, closer to her fate. He could taste her apprehension and feel her fear…both made him burn. The drug was doing its job now that the cure Street had concocted for her was out of the way. She would walk straight to him…and she would be his. He tore his gaze away from the screen long enough to assure himself that Sandoval was doing as ordered.  
  
"Do you see anything?" He demanded.  
  
"No." Sandoval said slowly. "But I'm getting a reading on those crystals. The ones that should have been in the mask."  
  
"She didn't destroy them. That is unexpected." Howlyn said with suspicion.  
  
"They're on this ship." Sandoval replied. "She brought them with her."  
  
"Perfect. She is finally mine, and she brings the way to my ship. My victory over her will be complete."  
  
He stalked from the room, leaving Sandoval to make his own exit…quickly. Before Renee can blow his cover.  
  
Renee paused outside of a holding cell, hoping to find Ra'jel within its confines. The hum of an energy barrier was not present however, indicating that it was empty of occupants. She wasn't going to go out of her way to find the Taelon, but if she stumbled across the alien on her way she would not leave her behind. As much as she hated the Taelons Ra'jel had helped her many times, and she would repay that debt.  
  
She heard approaching footsteps and she ducked behind a piling making her as small as possible in the small space provided. A pair of hybrids walked by without noticing her and she breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing she needed was to alert Howlyn to her presence any sooner than needed. If she could just catch him by surprise she might stand a chance of coming out of this alive. She rose to her full height and stepped out of her hiding place. Before she could take a single step the hairs on the back of her neck rose and a chill ran up her spine, she could sense that he was nearby. So much for the element of surprise, she thought to herself. She kept her weapon close to her body as she turned, her narrowed gaze scanning the darkness for any sign of movement.  
  
"I know you're here." She said, her voice betraying none of her fear and all of her anger as she held her head high in defiance. Fire flashed in her eyes as her voice gained strength. "Show yourself, you bastard. I don't have time for games."  
  
Howlyn dropped from his perch on the ceiling, landing behind her with hardly a sound as she whirled around to face him. He was closer than she'd been prepared for, her motion brought her smack up against him trapping the weapon she held between them as he trapped her in his arms. His lips had settled upon hers before she could react and then all she could do was feel as her mouth opened under the pressure of his. His tongue captured hers immediately in a duel that swamped her senses, sending a wave of fire through her body that left her weak and grasping at his arms for strength. The weapon she held clattered to the floor unnoticed as her arms, against her will, wrapped around him as he pushed her back against the wall of the corridor.  
  
"No time for games, hmm…" Howlyn murmured when she tore her mouth from his. Horror flashed in her eyes as she realized what she had just done. Her stomach rolled as she realized she had practically thrown herself at him. His teeth nipped at her ear and a shudder shook her body, tinged by a hint of revulsion that she couldn't mask as he raised his head to smile down at her. "We can stop playing games anytime you wish. All you have to do is surrender."  
  
"Never." Renee said through clenched teeth as she turned her head to avoid his seeking mouth, a movement that proved to be a mistake as his teeth grazed her throat. "The only way I'll be yours is if you kill me."  
  
"That can be arranged." Howlyn roared in her face, pleased when she winced. Her defenses were weakening, her emotions were bubbling to the surface. Her body was still stiff and unyielding in his arms, but her mind was giving in. That was her best weapon, and it was beginning to surrender.  
  
"I came here to kill you." Renee said tiredly, leaning her head forward to rest against his chest.  
  
"You always come here for that purpose." Howlyn said in a tone that could almost be called tender as her brought up his hand to cradle the back of her head. "You always leave a failure in that respect. Have you ever asked yourself why?"  
  
She didn't reply and he lowered his head to peer into her face…she'd passed out. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the medical bay to find out what was wrong.  
  
Hours pass:  
  
Renee came out of her slumber as if she were swimming against a mighty current. Her eyes felt as if someone had tied rocks to them to keep them closed, and her mouth was so dry she thought she could kill for a glass of water. She lay still, more because moving seemed like more of a chore than it was worth at the moment. A sound came to her ears and she fought to open her eyes, her fingers grasping at her side for a weapon that was not there. Her blurry gaze took in the sight of the Taelon medical bay and she struggled to sit up, furious to find that she was bound to the table. Her heart rate sped up and made the monitor beep along with it, catching the attention of the hybrid stationed in the bay. He walked toward her and Renee tensed, ready for whatever may come. He merely paused before the monitor, taking note of its readings before turning to face her.  
  
"Release me." Renee ordered, tugging uselessly at the restraints that bound her wrists.  
  
"Holwyn has ordered you take all the rest needed to regain your strength Miss Palmer." The hybrid replied smoothly. "He is quite concerned with your welfare."  
  
"I bet." Renee muttered, sending a glare at the man. "I'm plenty strong, release me and I'll show you."  
  
"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Sandoval said smoothly as he stepped into view. "We can't risk you damaging yourself further Miss Palmer. That would anger Howlyn, you see."  
  
He motioned for the hybrid to leave and within moments they were alone. Renee glanced down at the black glove he wore over his hand, a smirk on her lips as she looked back into his face.  
  
"You must be pleased." She said sarcastically as she met his gaze. "You've gotten an immunity deal, and you're still working against us. Talk about the best of both worlds, right?"  
  
"I take care of myself." Sandoval said slowly. "I haven't been able to leave yet. Not without getting killed. You're going to help me with that."  
  
"Fat chance." Renee replied, her gaze going cold as he raised an energy knife above her. "I should have known this is the only way you could take me down…when I'm helpless."  
  
Sandoval didn't reply. He brought the knife forward and cut through the binding on her left wrist, then reached over to cut the one on the right. Renee sat up quickly as he cut the bindings at her ankles, eyeing him suspiciously as he took a step back.  
  
"You're going to help me escape." He informed her as he shut off the knife and slipped it into his pocket. "Howlyn won't fire upon me if you are by my side."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Renee said sourly. "I must be wearing his patience thin by now."  
  
"He is quite pleased with your presence on this ship. Right now he thinks you are in his control, helpless. He's gone down to earth to feed, so when he returns he will be at full strength…for you."  
  
"And you want to use this to your advantage." She said with a sigh. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"  
  
"You would do the same in my position." He told her.  
  
She stood, swearing as her legs buckled beneath her weight. Sandoval caught her beneath the arms, bearing her weight while she recovered. She used the opportunity to slip the energy knife from his pocket and into her own before straightening and stepping away from him.  
  
"What is wrong with me?" She asked, stalking over on unsteady legs to peer at the chart.  
  
"Exhaustion. You haven't been eating. Add the fact that Howlyn drugged you to that and its clear your body just gave out on you." Sandoval told her, his tone matter-of-fact as her looked toward the door. "We should go."  
  
Exhaustion. That she could believe after the past week. But she'd been eating, just yesterday she'd had…. oh yeah, that was yesterday. All the days since Brenton's death had blurred together, she couldn't remember what day it was, much less if she had eaten or not. She turned as Sandoval placed a hypodermic against her arm, pushing the button and sending whatever he was giving her shooting into her system.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Renee demanded, rubbing her arm as she took a step back. Horror moved through her as she realized he could have given her anything. She must be tired to have let her guard down around him for even a moment.  
  
"That should counteract the drug Howlyn had given to you." He said with satisfaction. "Permanently. You should be thinking under your own power again shortly."  
  
"Thanks, I think." Renee said slowly, deciding it was better to believe him for the moment. "What do you want in return?"  
  
"I already told you, get me off this ship without Howlyn knowing. Take me with you."  
  
"I'm not leaving until he's dead." Renee told him, her gaze scanning the room for her bags, remembering she'd left them by the portal. "I will get you to a portal, from there you're on your own."  
  
She would take him to the one she had come in, and send him to the lair. Its location didn't need to be kept secret any longer, since she would not be going back to it. Ever. She could retrieve her weapons at the same time.  
  
"Killing him won't be easy." Sandoval warned her as they exited the medical bay. "He knows you brought the stones with you. They'll get him to his ship if you let him have them. A ship that has full weapon power."  
  
"He won't get them." Renee said simply. "I'm giving them to Ra'jel."  
  
"Taelon energy is toxic to an Atavus. If she holds them, he cannot touch them."  
  
"Exactly." Renee said grimly as they stopped before the portal. "This is where you get off, Sandoval. We're even. Next time I see you I'll kill you."  
  
He stepped into the portal's outlines, his gaze going over her head to meet Howlyn's as she programmed in the coordinates. He nodded once to the Atavan leader to indicate she still held the jewels as Renee finished the sequences that would send him to earth. She raised her gaze to see where his was headed as blue light flashed, sending him off the ship as Howlyn stepped forward.  
  
Sandoval appeared on earth…right in the middle of Hubble Urich's office. Soldiers stood before him with weapons raised to block any escape he may try. Hubble stepped forward, the scowl on his face telling Sandoval that his time was up.  
  
"One betrayal deserves another." He thought to himself as he was led away in restraints.  
  
Renee dropped to her knees as Howlyn approached, her fingers delving into her bag and closing around the handle of her weapon. She raised and fired as he flew towards her, catching him in the shoulder and knocking him back into the wall with the force of the blast. Renee stood above his prone body with the gun pointed at his head, her hands shaking as she realized that this was the moment she'd been waiting for since she'd released the Atavus from their stasis chambers. Her finger tightened on the trigger as she placed the gun against his temple, freezing as his eyes flew open to look into hers.  
  
They stared at each other in silence, knowing this was it, that this was the moment that would define everything. Sweat poured down her back and her insides churned as she hesitated, unable to force herself to end it, to finally bring him down. Howlyn didn't move as he watched the emotions play across her face…anger, fear and finally resignation as she slowly lowered the weapon to her side. She couldn't do it. After all he'd taken from her she couldn't kill her. She sank to the floor as he rose to a sitting position, staring at her as she stared blindly at the portal Sandoval had exited through.  
  
"Dammit." Renee said softly, her voice choked as she wrapped her arms around her knees. "You should be dead. I should be dancing around your dead body in triumph right now."  
  
"Yet you cannot do that." Howlyn replied as he stood, waving away the hybrid that hovered in the doorway. "You are my mate. Your body has always known it. Your mind has finally accepted it."  
  
Renee's shoulders slumped as his words sank in.  
  
"I can't accept that." She railed, raising her gaze to his. "You are the bane of my existence. You threaten everything I know and live for. I cannot choose between you and Earth's survival."  
  
"I will not give up what I have been meant to do." Howlyn replied. "It is my destiny to conquer this planet and the species that inhabits it."  
  
"Then we are back where we started, aren't we?" Renee said bitterly. "We're enemies. There will never be anything else."  
  
"I won't accept that." Howlyn said fiercely.  
  
"I'm not asking you to." Renee said, her face cold as she raised her weapon.  
  
His cleaves flashed out as she fired, sinking into her abdomen and sending the shot wild as she collapsed forward. He caught her in his arms, laying her back gently as he withdrew his cleaves from her body. Renee gasped as pain shot through her like fire and her vision began to dim as Howlyn leaned over her, trying to staunch the flow of blood as her life began to ebb from her body.  
  
"You cannot die." He said fiercely as the hybrid that had been in the doorway rushed in with a medical kit.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you." Renee said smiling faintly as a cold numbness began to spread over her body. "This is the only way."  
  
Her eyes closed, and the color of her face went from white to gray as the life force ebbed from her body. Howlyn's bellow of rage filled the halls of the mother ship and farther away Ra'jel's eyes closed as she felt the link she'd shared with Renee sever.  
  
She was gone.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
(I know this is a morbid ending, but I couldn't just imagine Renee and Howlyn living happily ever after.) 


End file.
